


Actually...

by AnneOwl2803



Series: Baby Mine series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And he's not emotionally constipated, Because he's a dick, Because of Reasons, Father-Son Relationship, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Funny, Gen, Just a fill in, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, She's really cool too, Tony Stark Has A Heart, When isn't he ever, and mj, cute fluff, i don't know how to tag, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneOwl2803/pseuds/AnneOwl2803
Summary: Peter hadn’t meant for his friends to find out this way.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis back!
> 
> Excuse me if the Italian isn't correct, the online translators can be faulty. I said this would be a one-shot, buuuut... I was excited! I hope you like it!
> 
> <3

**On Monday**

“_Peter, svegliati. Andiamo, devi andare a scuola._”  
(“Peter, wake up. Come on, you’ve got school”.)

Tony was sitting on his son’s Star Wars themed comforter, trying to wake him up. Key word: _trying_.

Peter hadn’t even budged in the last few minutes. Tony sighed. _“Really, Underoos? The pancakes are going to get cold!”_ Tony’s face lit up. _“That’s it! The pancakes!”_

“_Ho preparato i pancake ai mirtilli…_” he coaxed.  
(“I made blueberry pancakes…”)

Peter finally rolled on his side and faced his father. Tony gave a triumphant smirk as his son slowly opened his eyes and focused on him.

“_Con la salsa al cioccolato?_”  
(“With chocolate sauce?”)

_ “Gotcha.”_

“Yes, with chocolate sauce.” He assured the teenager. “Now get up!”

He kissed Peter’s forehead and got up, leaving the room to give the teen some privacy. The billionaire still had to set up the table.

As Tony got the plates from the cabinet, he let his mind wonder to the last two days. _“God, I never would have thought…”_ He smiled. This weekend had been the happiest Tony had been since Peter was kidnapped.

Father and son had cried themselves to sleep. The next morning had been rather awkward. Breakfast was a quiet affaire, honestly, because they’re both socially inept. That, and the need to make sure they weren’t dreaming. _To make sure that they wouldn’t wake up and it would’ve been just another dream_.

Afterwards, though, Tony had hesitantly asked:

_ “How do you remember the lullaby?”_

Peter had immediately perked up and promptly explained how he’d had dreams of Tony singing to him. How he’d wanted to learn how to sing it and what it meant and how he’d asked May to teach him Italian. Tony had smiled in awe and exclaimed:

_ “Tu parli italiano?!!”_  
(“You speak Italian?!!)

When Peter had excitedly smiled back, all the uncertainty vanished. It was like restarting a very old but efficient machine.

_ “Puoi scommetterci!”_  
(“You bet!”)

They spent the rest of the day cuddling on the living room’s couch and catching up. Peter told Tony all about his childhood. From trying to cook with May, to attending expos with Ben. When Peter told him about the Stark expo, Tony had nearly had a heart attack.

_ “You were at the expo?!!”_

_ “Yeah…”_ Peter had rubbed his nape nervously. _“I was the kid with the Iron Man helmet and gloves.”_

_ “That was YOU?!!”_ Tony had sprung to his feet. _“Oh, God.”_

Tony in turn had told Peter all about his misadventures and inventions. He decided to keep it light, so Afghanistan, Siberia and co. had been omitted.

Sunday had been spent in the lab. After all, what better way to bond but to put their geniuses to use? (That’s what they told themselves, they basically just fooled around.) At night, over dinner, they finally tackled the elephant in the room.

Peter was, of course, still going to school. Tony, however, wasn’t going to rest until he found out who had taken Peter and how had he ended up in the care of Richard and Mary Parker. Peter and Tony both agreed that telling May, Pepper, Rhodey and Happy would have to wait. It would have to be cautiously planned.

Peter entered the kitchen and sat on his chair.

“_Buongiorno, papà._” He smiled.  
(“Good morning, dad.”)

“_Buongiorno, bambino._” Tony replied, smiling as well. He set a blueberry pancake filled  
(“Good morning, child/kid.”)  
plate in front of his son. “_Hai dormito bene?_”  
(“Did you sleep well?”)

“_Sí. E tu?_” The teenager picked his knife and fork.  
(“Yes. And you?”)

“_Anch’io._” The genius sat down in front of his son and did as he did.  
(“Me too.”)

“Bon apetit!”

“Bon apetit!”

And they both dug in. Blueberry pancakes with chocolate sauce was both Tony’s and Peter’s favourite breakfast. In fact, the love for blueberries seemed to run in the family.

After they finished breakfast, they went to the garage since Tony was driving Peter school. The car ride wasn’t that long, soon they arrived at the parking lot of Midtown.

“Well, here we are. Midtown School of Science and Technology. Wow, that’s a mouthful.” Tony turned, smiling to Peter, who was sitting in the front seat. “Have a good day at school, bimbo. I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon. Love you.”

The older hero hugged his son tightly.

“Love you too.”  
  
The younger hero hugged him back just as tightly.

“_Ciao, Peter._”

“_Ciao, papà._”

Peter then left the car and immediately spotted Ned, who grinned at him.

“Hey, Ned!”


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
It's finished! I hope you like it!
> 
> <3

Peter, Ned and MJ were having lunch in the cafeteria. Peter hadn’t told them what he had found out on Friday night. Not that he doesn’t trust his friends, it’s just that… Ned would certainly freak out and let the entire school know, not that they would believe him, mind you. But Peter was already being given a hard time by Flash and his cronies and he didn’t want things to worsen (What if _papà_ found out?!). MJ would probably be indifferent, if not a little curious. However, not telling Ned and telling MJ would be a severe violation of Bro Code.

All that, and the fact that he didn’t know how to approach the subject.

_ “What even is my life?”_ Peter buried his face on his hands and groaned.

“Dude, you o-“

“Hey, Penis Parker! Why are you moping?”

Flash was sauntering his way to the table where Peter and his friends were sitted. Peter looked at him with an annoyed expression.

“What do you want, Flash?”

The boy in question raised a hand to his heart.

“Can’t I be worried about a fellow classmate?” He mocked. “So, why are you sad? Is it because of your dead uncle?”

Peter closed his fists under the table.

Ned and MJ glowered at the bully.

“Get lost, loser.”

“Go away, Flash, that was a horrible thing to say!”

Peter was sick of Flash always taunting him, mocking him and even shoving him. He had been having a great day and this time he wouldn’t let the bully ruined it.

“Or is it because of your also dead parents?”

So, before he could stop himself, he blurted the truth.

“Actually, they weren’t my parents.”

An awkward silent fell over them.

“What?” Flash, Ned and MJ asked at the same time.

Peter really wanted to facepalm, but kept himself from it.

“They weren’t my real parents. I found that out a few days ago.”

For once Flash was completely speechless.

“O-okay.” He stuttered and left.

Ned and MJ on the other hand seemed bursting with questions. Ned was staring at him like he was some kind of alien and MJ was… well, she looked like someone had just told her that her name wasn’t Michelle but John or Paul.

“Peter, what the hell?” Ned managed.

“Yeah, what was that about?” MJ tilted her head.

Peter’s hands were sweating, he rubbed them on his jeans.

“Mary and Richard Parker were not my biological parents, they must have adopted me or something.”

Ned’s face was scrounged up in confusion. MJ was studying him, intrigued. She hummed.

“You really didn’t mean to say that, did you?”

“Nope.” Peter was staring at his lap.

Ned apparently had caught up with what MJ was thinking.

“And you don’t want to talk about it, do you?” He asked tentatively.

“Not for now, no.” he finally looked up.

His friends were eyeing him worriedly but also had an understanding acceptance on their faces. The weren’t going to press the matter.

He smiled. He loved his friends.

“So, MJ when’s the next Decathlon tournament?”


End file.
